This application relates generally to cautionary devices, such as traffic caution signs, and, in particular, to foldable cautionary devices.
Drivers often have to stop by the side of the road, for example, to change a tire. When the driver gets out of the car, he subjects himself to the danger of being hit by passing cars. Typically, a driver will activate his warning lights, which causes the backlights to blink on and off to inform other drivers that he has stopped. However, depending on lighting conditions, it is sometimes difficult for other drivers to see the warning lights thereby subjecting the driver to risk.
Emergency traffic workers, such as tow-truck drivers, policemen, etc. often place cones behind cars to warn on-coming traffic of the need to be careful. While these devices are more visible than standard vehicle warning lights, the use of such devices is not convenient for typical drivers primarily because there is no convenient place to store such cones in the typical vehicle. Therefore, a need exists for a highly visible warning device that may be conveniently stored in a typical vehicle.